


This is my family

by waywarddaughter13



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddaughter13/pseuds/waywarddaughter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is told from Dean's POV. It's just a little Drabble about how Dean reacts to becoming a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my family

She had been acting really odd lately. If I didn't know her like the back of my own hand, I never would have noticed. She stopped eating burgers. She stopped drinking liquor. Whenever I asked if she was okay, she'd lie. I would know. I've been lying since I was able to talk. I knew something was really wrong when she stopped having sex with me. "Dean stop, I'm just, I'm not in the mood." She had said. That was 3 weeks ago. I was sitting on the couch watching a "Dr. Sexy" rerun when she came into the room. "Hey baby." She said in an almost whisper. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying. "Emma, have you been crying?" I asked. She brought her fingers to her mouth. She bit her nails when she was nervous. "Dean we need to talk." Uh-oh. She's leaving me. I should have known. She deserved better than me anyways. "Dean--God I don't know how to say this. Um--" she started. I'll make this easy for her. "Em, it's fine. I understand. You deserve better than me anyway. You deserve someone who can give you the world. I'm sorry I couldn't be that guy for you." She stared at me, eyes wide. "Dean, I'm not trying to break up with you. That's the last thing on my mind." That's not what I was expecting. I feel stupid now. "Dean, I know you've noticed me acting--um different. And" she stopped. She scared. Why is she scared? "Babe, just tell me. Please. I'm going outta my mind here. Whatever it is, whatever you're scared to tell me, I promise I ain't gonna freak okay?" I assured her. She slowly reached into her back pocket and pulled out a plastic.... Oh God, is that-- that's a pregnancy test. "Em, are you---? Are you pregnant?" She nodded. "And it's, it's mine?" Shit. Of course it's mine. "I didn't mean it like that. I, I'm just--- really?" She nodded again. She's so quiet. I smiled. "Me, say something." Her beautiful caramel eyes met mine. "Are you, are you okay with this?" She asked. I could see the tears in her eyes. Am I okay with this? Of course I am. She's the love of my life. The first person since Lisa. And now she's having my kid. I'm gonna be a father and for once the thought doesn't scare the living shit outta me. I stood up off the couch, enveloped her in my arms, and kissed her. "Baby this is amazing. Absolute fucking great! I couldn't be happier. I love you. And I love this baby!" She smiled. She fucking smiled. "I love you Dean."

\---3 months later---

We still haven't told Sam, but tonight's the night. She spent hours cooking a fantastic dinner, while Sam and me were off on a hunt. We were in the impala on the way back to the bunker when Sam asked about Emma. "Why didn't she come? Werewolves are her favorite hunt." Me and her agreed that we'd just tell him she wanted to do research from now on. She wanted to brush up on her lore. "She's just tired of the job man. She's tired of putting her life on the line when she doesn't have to." I replied. Sam just raised his brow and dropped the subject. We pulled into the garage around 7:30pm and I rushed inside. I found her in the kitchen taking, what I could assume was an apple pie, out of the oven. She turned to face me with her gorgeous smile. "Hey princess." I greeted her as I took her in my arms. She gently pressed her lips to mine. "Hey sweetheart." She replied. God she was beautiful, and the fact that she was pregnant, with my baby, made her that much more attractive. "Hey Em, something smells amazing." Sam said as he entered the kitchen. Dinner went by rather quick. We all made small talk up until Emma decided she was ready to tell Sam he was gonna be an uncle. "So Sam-" she started. "Uh, got something to tell you. You're gonna be an uncle." I looked to my little brother to see his reaction. His eyes lit up and his smiled was so big it seemed to cover his whole face. He stood up and took Emma into his arms. "Holy shit! Are you kidding? That's amazing! Congratulations!" He turned to me. " you're gonna be an amazing father big brother. You did a better job raising me than our dad ever did." He hugged me. This was the beginning of something great. This was the beginning of our own little family. This was our chance to turn our shit hole of a life around, our chance to be normal. I looked at Emma and Sam. This was my family. I hugged them both. "Thank you Sammy."


End file.
